


we laugh indoors

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, M/M, Weddings, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a toast, some hecklers and cake. What else were you expecting at Charles and Erik's wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we laugh indoors

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at the [kink meme](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18637820#t18637820):
> 
> _So, after 35 or 40 years together, gay marriage is legalized, and Charles and Erik get officially married. They hold the ceremony at home and throw a big reception, which everyone attends. Dessert is on its way, and Erik stands and taps his fork to the side of his glass, and... what is his speech?_

Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters had been converted, albeit briefly, back into the stately manor home that Charles had known as a young boy. The classrooms had been emptied for the weekend, replaced with the old furniture that filled most of the downstairs rooms. Instead of the usual tables set up in the dining room, one long table had been brought back, set with china and sterling silver.

It looked as it had when Erik had arrived in 1962, and yet somehow it didn’t.

He felt all of the metal in the rooms upstairs: all the laptops, iPads, cell phones and X-Boxes. His energy, though, was focused on one simple piece of metal in the house, though. The titanium band fitted across Charles’ left ring finger. He rolled a finger against it, making sure that it was still where it belonged.

“It’s almost time, Erik,” Charles murmured into his ear. Erik nodded his head, removing his hand from Charles’ and reaching for his wine glass.

The clink of a fork against his glass had everyone’s attention, however.

“First of all,” Erik said, “I’d like to thank all of you for joining Charles and me here today. To celebrate what has been a long time coming. Usually a wedding like this would be something between two people in the bloom of youth, but Charles and I have taken a different path.”

A cough broke out through the room, one that sounded something like, “kidnapping.”

“This wedding should have happened fifty years ago,” Erik continued.

“Dear, it should have been fifty-two, actually.”

“Charles, I think I’d remember when we met. It was 1962.”

“Yes, Erik, and it’s 2014 now. That’s fifty-two years.”

“Fine, Charles,” he said in a low voice. “Fifty-two years ago, Charles and I should have found ourselves here, but thanks to all of you, we’re here to celebrate our love today.

“It wasn’t always clear that Charles and I love each other,” he went on.

Another cough erupted. This one sounded like “Cuba.”

“But we’ve always known that we were meant for each other.”

“Except for that time you lost your memory, Erik.”

“Aside from that, Charles, yes, we’ve known we were meant for each other. It was from that moment he fished me out of the Atlantic Ocean.”

“- To all of the other stops along the way,” Charles added.

A muffled “road trip” came from the other end of the room.

“Will whomever is coughing those things, kindly stop. I’d like to finish my wedding toast without wanting to garrott someone,” Erik said.

“Now, Erik. Remember what I said before. Death and...” Charles said.

“With all those stops along the way, Charles and I have remained in love. We’d like to thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our wedding.”

Erik leaned down to press a kiss against Charles’ lips.

“Get a room!” someone yelled.

Erik broke the kiss, eyes scanning the room for the direction the statement had come from.

“Erik” Charles said, “remember--”

Erik pushed his chair back farther, reading to walk towards the offending person before he was stopped by something wet hitting his cheek.

He turned around to see Charles holding a plate of wedding cake, some of which was not sitting on Erik’s cheek. “I did warn you, Erik.”

“You did. Now it’s your job to get it off of me,” Erik replied.

“With pleasure.”

Another obscene comment was heard in the room, but Erik didn’t care. Not when Charles was licking icing off his face.


End file.
